oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Troll Stronghold
''Troll Stronghold may also refer to the area.'' Details * 30 is recommended. * 43 is recommended. * Completion of Death Plateau quest |items= *Items Required ** Climbing boots or 12 coins to buy them *'Recommended items (''Not Required)' ** Good food ** Armour ** a Games necklace (for players only) ** a Prayer potion (two if your prayer isn't very high) ** Ranged or Magic equipment to safespot Dad |kills= *Twig level 71 (optional) *Berry level 71 (optional) *Dad level 101 *Troll General level 113}} Walkthrough First, speak to Denulth where you started the Death Plateau quest. He will tell you that their plan of ambushing the troll's backfired and that they were attacked and that Dunstan's son, Godric, was kidnapped and taken to their stronghold. Tell him that you would like to help. After starting, go to Tenzing the sherpa's house (He sells climbing boots for 12 coins each if you don't have them.) and climb over the stile to begin the journey up the mountain. Follow the path until you see some rocks to the north. Put your boots on and climb over them. Then go east and enter the arena. This is where players meet a huge troll called Dad. He will tell that nobody goes past without defeating him. He is level 101 and uses a giant log to hit with melee. He can hit over 25 and send players flying, stunning them temporarily. There is a safespot for dad, enter the western end of the gate, and then let him speak, and stand right beside the gate on the northern end, you can safely range or mage him. Prayer can be used here, but it may be best if you save it for the level 113 later on, unless you have a prayer potion or plan on making a return trip. When Dad is on low hitpoints, he will ask you to spare his life. You cannot attack him from here on, but he may try to hit you still. After this players will be able to pass through the exit. Enter the cave and go past the level 69 and 71 Mountain trolls. Soon you'll be at a spiral mountain. Level 68 Thrower trolls will range players here as they walk past. To avoid severe damage turn Protect from Missiles on or if you have 64+ agility climb the rocks(climbing boots)up the mountain and go down on the other side. Don't climb the mountain, but make your way south west to reach a plateau full of Mountain Trolls similar to Death Plateau. There's a sleeping troll called Mushroom, as well as a huge fortress, Troll Stronghold, which players must enter. Inside are some more Mountain trolls (levels 69 and 71). From the entrance, walk south until you see a door on the west wall. Enter and go north to find Troll Generals (level 113). They can be "safe-spotted," all you have to do is go and attack with a spell or ranged, and then run to a spot near the entrance, without leaving the chamber. they will stop following you. Attack them again, and they will stand there, without attacking. They wield huge granite knives and mauls, with which they can hit up to 42, though they are very inaccurate. For these, there IS a safespot that can be used if you are ranging or maging. If you lure it south of his little cove, stand right where the torch is on the wall and it'll be safe. If you are using melee, use Protect from Melee, because they only use melee. Kill one to get a prison key. Once you have the key, go out the door and go to the north end of the stronghold. Climb down the stairs, enter the locked door with prison key and climb down again to reach jail. You'll see two sleeping prison guards called Twig and Berry. Both are level 71. If you have level 30 thieving, pickpocket both to get cell key 1 and cell key 2. If pickpocketing and you mess up but don't want to fight one cell door opens and closes and forms a spot to stay until they stop attacking you. They can also be safe-spotted like the generals, just attack, and then run to the corner. They won't attack, and you can easily kill them. (You can also safe-spot by making sure one of the guards is in-between you and who you're attacking). If not, kill them for the keys. Free both Eadgar and Godric, then exit the prison by going south to the secret exit. Head south and climb over the rocks or use the games necklace to teleport to Burthorpe , then return to Burthorpe and talk to Dunstan in the north east part of city for your reward. Reward 2008.|center]] * One quest point * Two mysterious lamps that give 10,000 XP in any skill level 30 or above. * Access to Trollheim and the Troll Stronghold Music Music tracks unlocked: *Contest *Expedition *Sojourn Trivia *If you had completed Troll Stronghold before the update, the game box displays a reminder upon login to collect experience lamps from Dunstan: **''Why not stop by Dunstan's house in Burthorpe? The smithy has a special reward for you. *On the day of the update in question, Dunstan's house got rather crowded on some worlds. This was because of the huge amount of players who had already finished this quest. *Twig and Berry were false names used by Leif and Barda in Emily Rodda's Deltora Quest.